Romántico
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Por que aveces Kagami podía tener los detalles mas estúpidamente tiernos con él. [**Yaoi/KagamixKuroko/Lemmon**] Esta historia de mala calidad participa en el evento ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español


**Hola queridos mios... hoy les traigo una ¿rara? historia por el cumpleaños de nuestro pequeño peliazul.**

**He de admitir que me costo horrores escribir algo fuera del fandom de Shingeki ;A; Pero me quiero superar y empezar a escribir en este y en otros fandoms -u- **

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste (/u\\) **

**Por cierto... la cena la menciono de pasada... no sé si habrá problema con ello. ;A; Espero que no... es que soy un asco para describir cenas (?**

* * *

_Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedadj de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y por cierto... esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español._

_**Advertencias: BL | Tiene Lime (?) de mala calidad (? xD**_

* * *

_Tema 7: Romántico. Cena romántica hecha para Kuroko _.

Kagami se acercó a Kuroko al termino del estrenamiento aquel Viernes...

\- Ku-Kuroko... ¿Te... Te gustaría ve-venir a dormir a mi casa e-este fin de semana?-

Tartamudeaba y tenia un ligero sonrojo, pues estaba invitando a su sombra a dormir a su casa. No es de todos los días, que llegues e invites a aquel que ha sido tu novio por casi 10 meses a dormir sin que se tomo ese riesgo porque quería estar_ ese _fin de semana con él.

Kuroko por su parte, miraba divertido como su tigre actuaba como gatito asustado solo por ello. Era tan dulce, y por ello le gustaba.

-Me encantaría Kagami-kun.- Una ínfima sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del ojiazul... para cualquiera aquello podría pasar desapercibido, pero no para Taiga, quien conocía a la perfección a su novio.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del moreno, tan grande que cerro los ojos.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Te parece sí nos vemos cerca de las 20:30 enfrente de Maji burguer y de ahí vamos hacia mi departamento?-

-Claro-

Ahí termino su conversación... Salieron de la escuela, y caminaron juntos hasta el lugar donde su camino se dividía. Kuroko tomo todo lo que creyó necesario, tomo un baño y salio de su casa con rumbo a donde se encontraría con Kagami, no sin antes dejar una nota a sus padres de donde se encontraría.

Cuando llego Kagami ya estaba ahí, y sin mas tomaron rumbo hacia el apartamento del mas alto, platicando de cosas triviales.

Al llegar una casa a obscuras le sorprendió.

-¿ Qué pasa Kagami-kun? -

El otro no respondió y simplemente le guió hasta el comedor, donde brillaban 6 pequeñas velas encima de la mesa y una espectacular cena para dos estaba puesta en ella.

La cena consistía en la comida preferida del peliazul y del pelirrojo, una botella con champán y soda. Seguían siendo adolescentes después de todo y la champán era mas como para brindar que para tomarla con la cena realmente.

Kagami despojo a Tetsuya de su maleta y se dirigió a su habitación para poder dejarla ahí. Cuando regreso al comedor el pequeño seguía viendo anonadado la cena que su tigre había hecho para él.

-Toma asiento por favor- Le guió a una de las sillas, portándose como caballero, le despegó la silla de la mesa e hizo que se sentara.

Él hizo lo propio y se sentó enfrente de Kuroko.

Sirvió un poco de champán para ambos y alzo una pequeña copa.

\- Por nuestra primer noche juntos- Soltó sin pensar, conectando sus ojos carmín contra los azules.

-Espero que sean muchas más Kagami-kun- Refuto Tetsuya, levantando de igual forma su copa.

-Quiero suponer que tú hiciste todo... ¿no?-

\- Por supuesto que si... ¿Por quien me tomas?...-

\- Es qué se ve tan delicioso que parece de restaurant fino.-

-Y espera a probarla, estoy seguro de que te encantara-

Aquel comentario dio la pauta para que comenzaran a degustar de aquella cena tan deliciosa preparada por el tigre... entre risas y platicas sin sentido la comida se fue terminando.

\- Kagami-kun... ¿Por qué la cena? - Pregunto curioso el peliceleste, mientras ayudaba a Kagami a recoger los trastos sucios de la mesa.

El aludido no contrato y se encamino hacia el fregadero de la cocina para depositar ahí los trastes. Kuroko hizo lo mismo y se quedo mirándole aun con l duda en sus ojos.

El mas alto, le tomo de su pequeña nariz y la apretó un poco antes de hablar.

-simplemente quería hacer algo por ti... amor...-Soltó su nariz y le dio un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza. Tetsuya una pequeña risa. Kagami siempre tenia esa clase de detalles para con él, aunque era la primera vez que le daba una "cena romántica".

Lo siguiente fue leer un rato, los dos, hombro con hombro en el sofá, hasta que vieron que ya pasaban de las 10:30.

Fueron directo a la habitación, para cambiarse, bueno, Taiga solo tomo su ropa y salio hacia el baño para dejarle a su pequeño novio aquel cuarto para su disposición.

Kuroko revolvió toda su maleta en busca de su ropa de dormir y no la encontró, en ese momento recordó que no la había empacada por las ansias de ver Kagami.

Recorrió la habitación en busca de algo que pudiese usar... y ¡bingo! el closet del pelirrojo estaba abierto, tomo una de sus playeras, total, le quedaban lo suficientemente largas como para usarlas de pijama, además, estaba seguro de que a su novio no le molestaría en lo absoluto que usase una de sus playeras.

\- Kuroko ¿Puedo entrar? - Se escucho desde fuera de la puerta.

-Claro- Respondió el otro y así Kagami entró al cuarto y encontró dentro un pequeño ángel. Las delgadas y pálidas piernas de Kuroko se dejaban ver a la perfección, el cuello de la playera resbalaba por su hombro dándole así un aspecto adorable.

\- ¿Po..Po..Por qué traes puesta una de mis playeras? - pregunto casi al borde del colapso.

\- Olvide empacar mi pijama.- Fue y escueta respuesta de Kuroko.- ¿Quieres que me la quite? -

\- Por supuesto que no, solo quería saber que había pasado.-

Conforme con aquella respuesta, , se encamino hasta donde se encontraba la cama y se trepó en ella, envolviendose en las sabanas. Desde ahí miro a Kagami.

\- Quiero dormir contigo. Apresurate-

Puesto y dispuesto, fue hasta su cama y se acostó en ella, dispuesto a dormir lo mas lejos de Tetsu de le fuera posible, pues le daba vergüenza compartir la misma cama.

El mas pequeño se giro viendo hacia la pared y en tan solo unos instantes se quedo completamente dormido. Kagami sin embargo se quedo contemplando a su sombra mientras dormía y cuando dieron en cerca de 11:50, Taiga salió de la cama y se encamino a la cocina, restos de la cena que le había preparado a su pequeña sombra seguían ahí.

abrió el refrigerador, y después de mover unas cuantas cosas encontró lo que buscaba, checo la hora en el reloj de la pared...11:55, debía regresar rápido o no podría hacer lo que quería. Regreso a la habitación, moviéndose lo mas despacio posible hacia la cama donde Tetsuya seguía dormido. Le daba algo de pena despertarlo... Pero aquello valdría la pena.

El reloj marcaba 11:58, prendió aquel pequeño pistilo y sacudió un poco al peliazul.

\- ¿ Qué pasa Kagami-kun? - Pregunto el pequeño aun medio dormido. Sentándose en la cama con los ojos cerrados y con una mano, en un intento de despertar por completo, comenzó a frotarselos, así que no lograba ver al gran tigre quien en cuanto dieron las 12:00 comenzó a cantar con una voz melodiosa.

-Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday my dear Tetsuya... Happy bithday to you ~. -

Cuando termino de cantar abrió los ojos -pues con la inspiración del momento los había cerrado-, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que se desvaneció al ver la cara sorprendida y estoica de Kuroko.

El chico le miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo así. El rostro de Taiga comenzó a sonrojarse por la vergüenza de haber hecho algo tan penoso. En su cabeza aquello sonaba como una buena idea, un detalle dulce y en cierta forma romántico para aquel que había robado su corazón. Pero ahora ya no lo parecía del todo. Así que con rostro sonrojado y voz tartamuda comenzó a disculparse.

\- Yo... lo siento mucho Kuroko... olvida que te desperté... ja..ja... has de estar pensando que soy un torpe.. no... ja... simple...-

Su sarta de disculpas se termino en cuanto vio al peliazul soplar la velita que tenía el pequeño pastel que traía en las manos.

-Muchas gracias Kagami-kun, es un detalle muy hermoso.- Susurro por miedo de que sólo fuese un sueño. Y sonrió, una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, que se extendió por todo su rostro.

Taiga se sonrojo de sobremanera, aun no se terminaba de acostumbrar a aquella radiante sonrisa. Desvío la mirada en un intento vago de que el otro no viese su rostro.

\- Es... lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que amo...- Lo ultimo salio tan bajo que por poco y Kuroko no logra oírle.

Su rostro adquirió un tono escarlata, agradecía intensamente que todo estuviese en penumbras o Taiga podría ver su sonrojo.

En aquellos diez meses de noviazgo, se habían dicho cosas como "Te quiero", "te adoro" o "eres todo para mi".

Pero nunca y repito nunca un te amo... así que escuchar aquella declaración por parte del pelirrojo era demasiado.

-Ta...También te amo...- Bajo la mirada, lo que estaba por decir le daba muchísima mas vergüenza que lo anterior.- T...Taiga..- Su voz salio en un susurro delicado pues tenia miedo de romper el momento.

El otro se sonrojo, sí es que era posible, aun más. Dejo el pastel en la pequeña mesa de noche, se inclino hasta apoyarse en la cama con una rodilla y mantuvo la otra pierna firme en el suelo, le tomo delicadamente y sin más se lanzo a besar los labios de su pequeña sombra...

El otro simplemente le correspondió de forma lenta, pasando sus brazos al rededor del cuello del mas alto.

Se besaron de forma lenta, rozando sus labios con delicadeza, demostrándose así todo el amor que se tenían.

Las manos de Kuroko vagaron libres por el cabello y rostro de Kagami, mientras que las suyas fueron bajando hasta posarse en la cintura del peliazul, pegándolo contra su cuerpo, Kuroko en un estratégico movimiento lo jalo hacia él, haciendo que cayese en la cama encima suyo. Podían sentir el corazón del otro latiendo con rapidez contra su pecho. Juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos y en ellos encontraron cariño, amor y algo más..._ deseo. _

-I love you so much... Tetsuya...- Y nuevamente sus labios sellaron los del mas pequeño.

Ahora el contacto fue mas pasional, sus labios besaban mas rudamente, y sus bocas se abrían poco a poco rozando levemente sus lenguas, mandando así sensaciones nuevas a su cuerpo. Pues en todo ese tiempo no habían pasado mas haya de simples roces de labios y besos tranquilos.

Las manos de Tetsuya bajaron hasta la espalda del mas alto y enterró sus dedos el la playera que portaba, para después hacerlos puño arrugandola, su boca se abrió por inercia, buscando mas contacto.

Kagami no se hizo del rogar e introdujo su lengua en la boca ajena... En cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron las rozaron poco a poco, para después moverlas con mas ánimos, movió su cabeza a la derecha mientras que el peliazul la movió al lado contrario, de esta forma su beso se volvió un poco mas atrevido.

Taiga decidió que era buena idea parar ahí, ya que si continuaban no sabría como detenerse. Dejo de besarle, separando sus lenguas dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ellas. Su respiración era cadenciosa. cuando trato de separarse, el mas pequeño le detuvo aferrenado con mas ímpetu sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Kagami, e incluso enrredo sus piernas en la cadera del mas alto.

\- Se lo que quieres hacer... Y no necesitas hacerlo.. yo quiero continuar...Kagami-kun.-

Su voz sonaba jadeante, pero determinada.

-Después no me culpes si tienes marcas de besos por todo tu cuerpo..-

Volvió a atacar sus labios de forma hambrienta, enrredando su lengua con la otra, tomando control de aquel acto. Siguiendo sus instintos su mano bajo hasta posarse en los glúteos del contrario.

Los pequeños suspiros de Kuroko morían en la hambrienta boca que le devoraba en ese momento.

Sus pálidas manos bajaron hasta el borde de la playera de su luz y comenzó a subirla con el fin de quitársela. Kagami entendió el mensaje y se separo de aquella deliciosa boca para retirarse la playera por completo.

\- Te toca ti Kuroko ...- Y dejo ver una sonrisa picara, pues el otro solo traía esa prenda puesta.

-Kagami-kun... pervertido- Susurro con diversión el peliazul. Pero de igual forma procedió a quitársela.

Se acomodaron apropiadamente en la cama antes de continuar, tomando las posiciones que tenían antes de despojarse de sus ropas.

Kagami no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella blanca piel, que gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana entrecerrada, brillaba como porcelana. Su cabello lucia obscuro, pero sus ojos brillaban como dos pequeñas luces y su rostro se veía de lo mas hermoso coloreado de aquel color rosa; mientras que Kuroko no podía, ni quería, apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo deliciosamente esculpido, la piel morena que te invitaba a probarla, aquellos músculos...

Sin pernsarselo mucho ambos relamieron sus labios con el deseo de probarse... cuando se dieron cuenta de ello rieron. Sus ojos se buscaron y nuevamente se perdieron el uno en el otro.

Kagami volvió a tenderse sobre Kuroko, con una pierna entre las del pequeño y con sus brazos a ambos lados de su sensación de su piel contra la contraria era simplemente exquisita, tanto así que soltó un ronroneo de satisfacción.

Volvieron a besarse lentamente, tomando su tiempo para degustarse por completo. Las manos vagaban libres por toda la extensión de piel, y ahí donde tocaban sentían que quedaban grabadas en erecciones se encontraban ya despiertas y chocaban por sobre el bóxer de Kuroko y el pantalón de Taiga conforme se apegaban el uno al otro. Gemidos se escuchaban por parte del pequeño y jadeos roncos por parte del más alto.

Su boca fue bajando lentamente desde su pecho hasta su cuello, dejando a su paso lamentones y mordidas. Disfrutando del pequeño cuerpo que se deshacía en suspiros y gemidos ahogados. Sus manos bajaron hasta la ereccion del otro y ahí masajearon suavemente.

-Ah~ ah~ Kagami...mmnh-

Aquellos suspiros solo le incitaron a poner mas ímpetu en su tarea. Sin pensárselo mucho paso su mano por debajo de su ropa interior, sintiendo aquel falo caliente palpitar ante su toque. Ahí movió la mano aun mas rápido, con mas fuerza.

Levanto la cabeza, para ver la obra de arte que había creado, Tetsuya con ojos llorosos y mofletes coloreados era todo gemidos y suspiros ahogados, le veia morderse el labio conforme aumentaba el ritmo. Aquella visión solo hizo que su miembro diera un tirón de ansiedad y lo saco de su prisión de tela, para poder tocarse un poco y así descargar un poco las ganas que tenia.

En un arrebato, junto su hombría ya desnuda junto con la del pequeño que estaba en igualdad de condición y comenzó a moverlas juntas en un mismo compás, liberando así las ganas que ambos se tenían.

Su mano fue ganando velocidad, y hacia sus movimientos cada vez mas erráticos, señal inevoca de que estaba por terminar... de igual forma el peliazul sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba, pequeñas descargas eléctricas le recorrian entero, y repetía el nombre del contrario como un mantra.

-Taiga...Taiga... be-besame...-

Extendió sus brazitos hacia el hombre que estaba encima suyo, pidiendo así que se acercara para poder roderalo con sus manos y así, besarse para poder culminar aquel acto.

Taiga atendió con gusto aquella invitación y prodecio a poner sus labios sobre los de él moviéndolos salvajemente, dejando mordidas a su paso, y sus lenguas se dedicaban a danzar dentro y fuera de sus bocas, mientras que la mano del pelirrojo aumento el ritmo, llevándolos a ambos a alcanzar aquel éxtasis que tanto buscaban y ambos ahogaron sus gritos en la boca del contrario.

Cuando aquel acto concluyo, Kagami se levanto, dejando a un sudado y jadeante Kuroko sobre su cama mientras iba al baño para poder limpiarse y traer cosas limpiar a su amor.

Cuando regreso descubrió que el pequeño ojiazul había colapsado y había caído dormido en cuanto el moreno se despego de el.

Lo limpio antes de cobijarlo y pegarlo a su pecho, su pequeña sombra inconsciente paso un brazo al rededor de su cintura y soltó un suspirito de satisfacción.

Kagami sonrió enternecido y lo abrazo aun mas contra él. Beso su frente y cerro los ojos y entes de caer dormido un susurro se escucho en la habitación.

-Feliz cumpleaños...-

* * *

**Y finite! ahdldys me costo terminarlo, pero quede conforme con el resultado. xD**

**¡¿Qué esperaban?! ¡¿Sexo desenfrenado toda la noche?! Pos no~ así no funciona esto... era su primera vez tocándose de esa forma... y no podían pasar a hacerlo nada mas así porque si, además ninguno sabe exactamente como hacerlo.. (desde mi punto de vista claro está 7u7) **

**Espero les haya gustado... ^^ **

**Y perdón por los errores, lo escribí desde el celular. **

**Nos leemos! **


End file.
